


Barebacking

by ImInLoveWithAnAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel (Supernatural), Barebacking, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Condoms, Cuddly Castiel, Curious Sam Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Dean Winchester, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sam asking too many questions, Sleepy Cuddles, Third Wheel Sam Winchester, morning in the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImInLoveWithAnAngel/pseuds/ImInLoveWithAnAngel
Summary: Despite the title there is no sex in this one, just some talk about it that makes Sam leave :)





	Barebacking

It’s in the middle of the night when Sam puts his ear on the door of Dean’s room, just to be sure that he won’t walk over on some action . He enters through the door and stares for a couple of moments.

 

Dean is lying down on his back, shirtless with Cas tucked by his side. Cas’ hand is wrapped around Dean’s chest and Dean has his hand under Cas’ head and wrapped around his shoulder.Their legs are tangled under the sheets. Dean’s face is turned to Cas and he is literally breathing in Cas’s hair, but other ways they are asleep.

 

Sam goes to Dean’s nightstand , there’s popped up half-full bottle of lube thrown there and he makes a face on that . Eventually he opens the drawer very quietly to find some more lube in there and just on the back of it is what he is searching for - an unopened box of condoms . He takes two or three of them before returning the box back to place and gets back to his room where Eileen is waiting for him.

 

At the next morning he finds Dean drinking his coffee in the kitchen. His hair is still wet and he’s wearing only gray sweatpants.

         - Good morning ! - Sam says and pours some coffee to himself .

         - Morning , want some donuts ? - Dean is handing him a box of donuts.

 

Sam takes one and looks around.

         - Where’s Cas ?

Dean smiles :

         - Still in the shower … You know him, he likes staying in there …

 

Sam is shifting his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot a couple of times, before sitting across from Dean .

          - So .. I .. uh … Eileen was here last night and ...  I borrowed some condoms from you , while you two were sleeping  …

          - Oh … we still got condoms ? - Dean is looking at him a little bit surprised .

Sam returns the same surprised look as he continues :

       - The box was brand new, dude ! You must’ve bought it recently ...

Dean doesn’t seems to care as he asks :

       - So where is your girlfriend now ?

       - She had to leave early … Anyway … I’ll buy you a new one later , ok ?

Dean shakes his head :

       - Nah , you can keep it . No need to buy me a new one ...

Cas approaches on the doorframe barefoot with wet messy hair wearing one of Dean’s black T-shirts and a pair of jeans, probably Dean’s too .

 

Dean gives him a big smile and tabs the chair next to him :

      - Morning, sunshine , want some coffee ?

Cas smiles back and sits next to him ,a little bit too close actually , while Dean already hands him a full mug .

      - Good morning , Sam !

Cas leans to Dean and kisses him quickly on the lips .

      - We’ve said our “good mornings” earlier , remember ?

Dean grins and doesn’t say a thing.

Sam looks away and coughs .

Cas turns to him and asks :

      - Am I interrupting something ? What you guys were talking about ?

Dean laughs :

      - ‘Bout us ...

Cas turns to him again :

      - Hm ?  
      - ...barebacking . - Dean finishes his sentence .

Sam’s eyes goes widen :

      - What ?  
      - Is this some kind of s sport ? - Cas asks as he tilts his head and cocks an eyebrow .

Dean bursts out a laugh .

Sam is staring at Dean, then at Cas and then back at Dean as he says :

     - You’re not serious, right ?  
     - Why not ? - Dean raises an eyebrow .

Cas tugs him by the hand :

     - Explain, please !

Dean turns his head and kisses Cas’s forehead .

     - Sam was telling me that he borrowed some condoms from me last night …  
     - Did he? While we were sleeping ? - Cas sounds surprised .  
     - Mm-hmm - says Dean and takes a sip of his coffee - And I was telling him that he can take the whole box .  
     - And what was that “bareback” thing ? - Cas is still confused .

Dean smiles and pets him between the shoulder blades .

     - That means we’re not using any protection, babe .  
     - But that’s not true - Cas frowns -my angel blade and your gun are always near ...

Dean bursts out a laugh again , and then the realization hits Cas and he smiles :

     - You mean not that kind of protection , don’t you ?

Dean kisses Cas’ cheek .

     - He is adorable , isn’t he ?

Sam rolls his eyes :

     - It’s not funny, Dean ...

Dean shakes his head :

     - Sure , it is !

Cas tugs Dean’s hand again and whispers :

     - What’s wrong with Sam ?

Dean pets Cas’ hair :

     - He is worried ‘bout us not using condoms, that’s all , babe .

Then turns to Sam :

     - Look, Sammy, it’s perfectly fine, neither of us can get pregnant anyway.

Sam rolls his eyes :

     - That wasn’t my point !

Dean opens his mouth to say something but Cas puts his hand over Dean’s on the table .

    - Dean … let me ...

Dean nods .

Cas turns to Sam with a serious look now.

    - Dean was trying to say that  we don’t need to use any condoms, because I’m able to tell if he is healthy or not .  
    - And even if I am not healthy  - Dean interrupts - he can heal me, so ... - a grin appears on his face  - Yeah … the perks of fucking an angel .

Sam stares at them for some more and then just stands up and says :

    - Whatever … I’ll wait in the car ...


End file.
